Of all the gin joints
by LoVe Mars bars
Summary: Post season three. Not movie compliant. Logan and Veronica run into each other at a hotel bar. Each at a cross roads. They soon discover that they have a mutal connection that will bring them more drama and heartbreak
1. Chapter1

Logan walked into the bar. He took a visual sweep of the room as he searched for his date. As far as hotel bars went, this one was very sleek and modern. Classy modern.

With a disappointed sigh, he walked over to the bar. She wasn't here yet. This wasn't unusual but still very frustrating.

"Evening good sir." He greeted the bar tender as he sat down at the bar

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" Asked the bartender

"Whiskey neat please. Top shelf" requested Logan "how's your night been?"

"Quiet for a Friday night in the city that never sleeps but it's still early" replied the bar tender as he placed Logan's drink on the bar "are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Dinner with my girlfriend but she's running late" replied Logan as he handed the man a $50 note "keep the change"

"Cheers. You look nervous for someone who is having dinner with a girlfriend"

"Ah yes . Well it's one of those dinners where everything could go to shit. I kneel on one knee, ask her a question and there are two options. Option one: she says yes and we end up having a night of passionate sex in one of the fine rooms of this establishment. Option two: she says no, throws a drink in my face and I end up back here, at this bar and I get ridiculously wasted"

"Ah I see" said the bar tender as he dried a glass "well, I hope it's option one for you"

"Thank you. Me too. This ring has been burning a hole in my pocket. We have been seeing each other for 18 months. She's been dropping hints. I think it's time we took the plunge" said Logan easily "I just need her to turn up"

"What does she look like?"

"She's blonde and petite with beautiful blue eyes. Likes to make an entrance" said Logan as he swirled his drink

"Well I think the lady in question is heading this way"

Determined to play it cool, Logan took another easy sip of his drink as he heard the sound of heels approach the bar

"Hi, can I please get a glass of Chardonnay?" Came a soft, female voice

Logan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew that voice

He took a timid look to his right and inhaled sharply.

"Veronica" he said simply as he turned to face her

It had been 5 years since he last saw her in the cafeteria of Hearst. She still took her breath away. She was dressed in a pair of figure hugging black jeans, a emerald green fitted top and a black leather jacket. Her blonde curls fell around her shoulder. Her mouth fell open and her blue eyes grew wide in shock. She sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Logan" she whispered "wow"

"Wow right back at ya" he said softly as he looked her over "of all the gin joints in all the world"

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Meeting up with my girlfriend for dinner. She's running late. What about you?" He asked

Veronica looked down at her hands. The last person she wanted to run into was her high school love. Especially tonight of all nights

"I'm here to confront my boyfriend, Michael" she said quietly

"What did he do?" Asked Logan

"He's been cheating on me" said Veronica simply

"Can we please have another round of drinks?" Asked Logan

Logan held Veronica's hand

"Talk to me. What did he do?"

"What can you do to help? Bash him up?" She asked

"Ah. A vintage Logan reaction" said Logan

"How do you know he's cheating"

"It was a few things at first. Last minute meetings, work running late, mystery text messages that followed with him leaving the apartment for a run" said Veronica "so I did what anyone with trust issues would do."

"Traced his phone? Put a tracker on his car? Followed him in a trench coat and sunglasses?" Asked Logan

"I checked his phone. Read his messages. Then I started following him. This is the third time he has checked into this hotel using his brothers name and mother's maiden name"

"I'm so sorry Ronnie" said Logan softly "you said you were going to confront him. You must have evidence. What have you got on him?"

"Photos of him and this woman kissing outside this hotel 3 hours ago. Before they went upstairs"

"Shit. You got the money shot"

Veronica nodded

"I'm so annoyed. We have been together for two years. I left the FBI so we could move here for his job. This is how I get treated" she muttered as she skulled the last of her wine.

"You said you had the money shot. Can I see it?" Asked Logan

Veronica nodded as she pulled out her tablet to show him the photos

Logan studied the photos quietly

She was right. The man whose photo was her lock screen was indeed kissing another woman outside the hotel. Logan felt his blood boil as he scrolled through the photos until all of sudden he felt like he was going to throw up

"Oh my god"

"I know. God he's a dick" said Veronica "this is why i don't trust men!"

"The woman... t-that's my girlfriend. Caroline" said Logan numbly

Veronica looked at him in confusion as she took the tablet.

"Caroline Murphy is your girlfriend" she said quietly "no. I ran her details. She's in a relationship with a stockbroker on Wall-street. Andrew Lester... which is your middle name and your mums maiden name..."

"That's the name I use at work. But everyone close to me knows me as Logan" he explained

"Oh my god" said Veronica in disbelief

"So she's up there right now. Having sex with him?"

Veronica nodded

"How long have you known" he asked

"I suspected for 2 months" said Veronica "confirmed it tonight"

Logan took a huge deep breath

"I was going to propose to her tonight" he whispered

"I'm so sorry Logan"

"What kind of sick joke is it. That we both thought we had found happiness only for it to be ripped apart by our significant others to be doing each other"

"The universes sick joke?" Supplied Veronica

"What room are they in? I'm going to rip his head off" said Logan bitterly

"No. No you aren't. We are going to finish our drinks calmly and then go up there and confront them. Calmly" said Veronica as she stroked his back

Logan nodded

"Of all the gin joints in all the world indeed" murmured Veronica


	2. Chapter2

Authors Note

I have edited this chapter slightly due to a valid point that was made in the comments. Thank you for your feedback.

Veronica played with the cocktail napkin as she sat in silence. Waiting for Logan to say something. To interrupt the awkward and deafening silence.

Logan sat in silence. Glaring at his empty glass. His back tense as he went over the events of the last few months.

Veronica couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed her stool away from the bar loudly and abruptly. Logan looked up in shock

"What are you doing?" He asked as he followed her

"I may not have the connections here that I had at the grand but I'm not going to sit here and risk him slithering away" she muttered

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"I need to borrow that ring and I need you to follow my lead" said Veronica

Logan stood there in stunned silence as she continued to walk away. He quickly caught up to her and handed her the ring. She silently placed it on her finger. She couldn't help notice how the light bounced off the cushion cut centre diamond and the channel-set diamond band.

Logan swallowed as he looked at Veronica's hand. He had always dreamed of her one day wearing his ring. When they had broken up for 6 weeks in College. Logan had bought her an antique engagement ring. A simple, yet classic and unique ring that seeped with history. It had been inscribed previously with always. It had meant something. Unlike this ring that was mass produced but the price tag made it seem like an exclusive one of a kind. Dick had talked him out of proposing back then. Told him he was a fool. Logan shook his head bitterly as he realized that he was indeed a fool.

Logan blinked as he focused on Veronica clicking her fingers in his face

"Have you heard a word I've said?" She asked

Logan shook his head

"Just follow my lead" said Veronica

Veronica looped her arm through Logan's arm and snuggled closer to him as they walked towards the reception counter.

"Good evening Ma'am and Sir" greeted the female clerk "how can I help you this evening?"

Veronica smiled as she placed her left hand on Logan's chest

"Hi! I know it's late but we were hoping to book a room for the evening? We just got engaged! Thought we would take a trip down memory lane and stay at the hotel where we spent our first night together" said Veronica cheerfully

"Congratulations! That is very exciting" Beemed the clerk

"We were wondering if you could help us out. My best friend is staying in this hotel. we really want to surprise her with the news. I want to ask her to be my maid of honor. I was wondering if you could tell me what room shes staying in?" Asked Veronica as she rubbed her hand over Logan's chest. Logan took a deep breath involuntarily. How was it that after all these years, Veronica Mars, still had this affect on him?

"That's so sweet" gushed the clerk "We don't really do that. I'm sorry" 

"Please?" asked Veronica "She's not answering her phone. if I don't tell her now. I may explode"

The clerk looked behind her shoulder

"I could get in trouble for this. but I remember the excitement of telling my sister when I got engaged...." the Clerk hesitated "Whats her name?"

"Caroline Murphy" smiled Veronica

The clerk smiled as she typed it in.

"Ok. She has checked into Room 717. She ordered room service not long ago. so she should still be there"

Veronica squealed

"Thank you so much!" 

"ah can we please book the room next door if possible?" asked Logan

The clerk smiled again as she typed

"Yes. Room 718 is free." She said happily

"Wonderful! Can we please book it for the night?" Asked Logan as he held out his credit card

"Of course!" Smiled the clerk

Logan smiled as he kissed the top of Veronica's head. The smell of her shampoo and her familiar scent made his heart swell with nostalgia. Veronica closed her eyes and smiled

"You too are adorable!" Gushed the perky female behind the desk "Congratulations!" 

Veronica blinked as she came back to reality

"Thank you" she smiled

—————————

Logan held her hand as they walked to the elevator. As soon as the metallic doors closed, she reluctantly let go of his hand. She instantly missed the connection. Logan cleared his throat.

Veronica smiled sadly

"We go upstairs and confront the people we love" she said quietly as she wrung her hands. She noticed the ring and slid it off. She handed it to Logan who held it silently. She gently squeezed his hand as the Elevator dinged to announce their arrival.

"They are in room 717. Ideally I would wait for the maid to come and steal the master key card but we risk them leaving. I want to catch them in the act" she said

"I guess we just knock on the door" said Logan

Veronica nodded as she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Room service!" She announced in a cheerful tone. Logan stood to the side as he heard the door click open.

"Here we go" he thought to himself


	3. Chapter3

Veronica took a deep breath as the door opened.

A man in his early thirties, blond hair and green eyes opened the door. Clad in a pair of boxer shorts that were inside out. His hair was messy and he had some fresh finger nail marks down his chest. His smiling face fell as he recognised Veronica

"Ah shit" he said

Veronica stormed in

"Where the hell is she?" She demanded

"Hey Mike, did they bring us fresh glasses with the champagne because it looks like we broke one during round 3..." came the a woman's voice from the bathroom . She walked out of the bathroom and her face paled. Her long blonde curls were sticky at all angles. Veronica recognised the hair style. It's what her hair looked like after a very satisfying love making session with Michael. Caroline's lipstick was smeared. She was buttoning you one of Michaels business shirts. Veronica felt the tears sting as they threatened to fall. When suddenly Logan stormed in

"Oh god! Logan..." cried Caroline

Michael started to put two and two together

"Logan? You said your boyfriends name was Andrew?" He asked

Caroline just gaped at them. Not knowing what to say

Logan pushed Michael against the wall

"Look we can explain!" Said Michael desperately

"Explain? Explain what? That you were up here fucking my girlfriend while I was down stairs waiting for her to come for dinner so I could propose?"

Caroline gasped as she fell to her knees

"Or would you like to explain how you cheated on Veronica after she gave up everything for you? You spineless dickhead"

Veronica gently pulled Logan away from Michael

Caroline was sobbing

"Logan . Please" she whispered

Logan spun around and faced her

"How could you?!" He demanded "how could you throw everything away?"

"Logan. I'm so sorry. I was weak" she whispered "I wasn't happy and then I met Michael"

Logan threw a decorative bowl of seasonal fruit off the table. The crystal bowl shattered into tiny pieces.

"You weren't happy?! I treated you like a queen!" He yelled

"No! You treated me like a possession!" She yelled "when I first met you. You were fun! You partied. You were spontaneous. Then after Trinas overdose. You changed. You weren't the bad boy I fell in love with! You started taking your work seriously. You moved us into a stuffy New York apartment. No more spontaneous trips away. Even our sex life changed!" She yelled

Veronica felt her heartbreak even more for Logan. He lost so much. Even his good for nothing sister, the only family he had left

"So you cheated on me because I took a stocktake of my life?" He asked

"we weren't working! You know that. God why did you buy a ring? Was an engagement ring meant to be a bandaid?" She spat "on the gaping crater that was our relationship? We were drifting away and you didn't even notice! God. I have been sleeping with Mike for months!"

Logan took a unstable step back as he combed his fingers through his hair

"Logan. We have been over for months, just neither of us had the guts to admit it" said Caroline

"I want you out of the house" he said calmly "I don't want to ever see you again"

Caroline's face fell

"I mean it. I want you gone"

Logan sat down feeling deflated

Veronica looked at Michael

"Why did you cheat on me?" She asked softly "you said you loved me"

"I do love you. I adore you. I got caught up in the moment with Caroline and it grew from there. I never meant to hurt you. But I just... I realised that I was never going to be enough for you. I had you on a pedestal. The problem is. Nothing I did was going to compete with your love for Logan. You had him on a pedestal. I just... god I don't know. I tried to tell you so many times. But you were always too busy with cases. How did you find me? Did you track my phone?" He asked

Veronica nodded as her eyes turned cold

"Of course I did! You ass!" She screamed "how dare you try and turn this around on me! You cheated on me! How could you do that to me? To us?"

"I fucked up!" He yelled "but it looks like it all worked out for you! You can jump straight from this relationship and into Logan's arms"

Veronica clenched her fists

Logan stopped in between Veronica and Michael

"I never want to see you again" she screamed as she grabbed his keys off the table

"What are you doing?" He demanded

"Getting my house key and my car key" she explained angrily. She screamed in frustration as she struggled

"What about my things?" He asked

"You can pick them up from the front foyer"

"Grant is in the same building. If he sees that scene. I will be the laughing stock of the office" said Michael quickly

"That's all you care about?" Screamed Veronica "we have been together for two years! Do you even care that we are over? Was I really nothing to you? Because right now. I feel like my heart is going to explode. Because I'm loosing you. I thought you were the man of my dreams! My Michael. Do you even care?"

Veronica swallowed back the sobs that were lodged in her throat as she finally got the key off. She held the brass key and key fob in her hand and started to crumble. Logan hugged her from behind

"Let's go bobcat" he said quietly "we don't need them in our lives anymore"

"Logan; you cant just leave" cried Caroline "what's going to happen with my things? Where am I going to go?"

"Frankly my dear. I don't give a damn" said Logan as he walked Veronica out of the room.

He closed the door behind them and held Veronica as she sobbed in his arms.

"Let's go next door and make use of the minibar" said Logan softly

Veronica nodded sadly as she looked at the door sadly.

One chapter of her life was now over but it looked like an old chapter was being reopened


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Authors note:Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! it means so much. Here is a new chapter. Its a baby chapter. My apologies. I had written out a very long chapter on the app without saving it and then I lost it. So here is part 1. I hope to update with part 2 in the next few days**

Logan held open the door and turned on the lights as Veronica walked over to the bed. she sat on the bed and sniffled as she hugged her knees. she wiped away her tears.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the mini bar

"OK. They don't have the biggest selection but they do have Gin, Vodka, Tequila and Whiskey. Pick your poison...wait, down stairs you had a Chardonnay. they may have a bottle in here. Just lower your expectations. I doubt it will be a great drop..."

Logan knelt down at the bar fridge

"I can't" said Veronica quickly "I can't drink."

Logan looked at her confused

"But you ordered one down stairs.." he begun

"I mostly just swirled it around the glass" she explained

"Oh. Your sober?" he asked

Veronica snapped her head up

"Why? Because I'm my mother's daughter?" she spat, throwing his harsh words back at him

Logan flinched

"That's not what I meant..." he said quietly "Why can't you drink?"

"Because...I'm pregnant" she whispered

Logan stood up and kicked the edge of the bed in frustration

"That bastard! He cheated on you after he got your pregnant?" he yelled

"Michael doesn't know. I am 8 weeks pregnant. I've known for a week. I couldn't tell him until I knew the truth"

Logan knelt next to her as she begun to cry again.

"This is so messed up" she sobbed

"I know" whispered Logan as he held her

"God. How am i going to forgive him?" he asked

Logan pulled back

"Wait. what?" he asked baffled

"How am I going to take him back?"

"You can't forgive him? you definitely can't take him back" he said in shock

"I have to. For the baby" she said softly

"Are you serious?" he demanded "how can you possibly take him back"

"what am I meant to do?" she asked "Move in with dad. In his tiny condo in Miami?"

"wait. Keith moved to Miami?" asked Logan "Thats not the point. How can you take Michael back? how can you take him back so easily?"

"I don't need you to judge me" said Veronica as she moved to the door "this has nothing to do with you"

Veronica went to open the door when Logan's question stopped her in her tracks

"how can you forgive him for having a 3 month affair but you couldn't forgive me for sleeping with Madison while we were broken up?"

Veronica spun around in shock

"how can you talk about taking him back when you cut me out of your life for years?" he asked

Veronica sighed as she walked back towards him

"are we going to do this now?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa

Logan nodded

"Yes. I think its time"

Veronica sighed.

_Oh boy _


	5. Chapter4Part2

Veronica took a deep breath

"What happened with Maddison. It hurt. I understand that we were broken up. But of all the women you could have slept with"

"It was a drunk mistake. I didn't do it to hurt you"

"I know that. Now." She said softly "when we were 16. It was you, Duncan, Lilly and I against the world. Then Duncan broke up with me and Lilly died. You and I were at war. A war you declared"

Logan bowed his head

"I was hurting..." he begun

"I know. But you and the other 09ers made my life hell. Maddison loved it. She never thought I had enough class to be in the exclusive in group. She tolerated me but once you and I were at each other's throats. She loved that she could terrorise me"

Veronica sat there playing with the tassels on the cushion before continuing

"She and Dick would leave flaming bags of dog pooh on our porch. She would cough and call me names. She would order huge amounts of take out to our house, knowing that we wouldn't be able to pay for them. Then on the night of Shelly's party..."

Logan, who had been listening quietly, walked over in silence and sat on the other end of the couch

"Dick had spiked her drink with GHB. For some reason she didn't want it. She was horrified that I had the balls to turn up. So she spat in the spiked drink. She called it a trip to the dentist. Meg told me. She handed it to me. She then saw Dick all over me. She decided to vandalise my car with Slut. "Because whore had too many letters" she sneered

Logan clenched his fists

"Dick then presented to me to Cassidy. Who raped me and gave me chlamydia. I woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before and I couldn't find my underwear"

Veronica took a deep breath

"I never forgave Dick but I put it aside, barely, because he was your best mate. But what Madison did and how she treated me was horrible. She was always there to kick me when I was down."

"Then there is you. You were always there to save me. Always. We had a toxic relationship at times. I see that now. You broke up with me in College. You told me that you would always be there for me if I ever needed you. But you weren't there. You were in Aspen. Sleeping with Maddison."

"Hang on" begun Logan but he stopped himself when he realised that she was right

"I asked you if you had been with anyone while we were broken up and you sugar coated it and didn't tell me the whole truth or who it was" she said "I was at a lingerie place. Buying expensive lingerie that I couldn't really afford, for you. She sneered at me and was all condescending about me buying off the sale rack. She then told me that you didn't like one pieces and told me about your night together in Aspen"

"You didn't need to buy lingerie" said Logan quietly "you just had to run around wearing one of my t-shirts and panties. That's all it took"

Logan closed his eyes at the memory of Veronica running out of the en suite, wearing his shirt. Her hair tousled. Trying to stop him from answering the phone because she had diverted her calls

Veronica smiled sadly

"If you had told me about Maddison when I asked. I would have been mad but not as mad as I was when she told me. It added to the betrayal and hurt"

"God. If I could change it. I would have" said Logan

"You told me once that you hated that you hurt me when all you wanted to do was protect me" she said softly

"Ahh the one phrase that could sum up our whole relationship" said Logan

"You were always protecting me. I realised that it was another toxic element of our relationship. You wanting to protect me and me constantly putting myself in harms way" said Veronica "after the sex tape and you bashing up Piz. I realised that I needed to break the cycle"

"I thought you were just blowing off steam. Then next thing I know, Piz is giving me death glares and Wallace told me that you had transferred to Stanford. Mac and Wallace wouldn't tell me anything. Your dad moved away"

"Yeah. Piz and I broke up after the whole sex tape thing. It kinda put a dent on everything" said Veronica "if the Maddison thing had happened now. Like if we had broken up now and it happened. I would have been able to forgive you. But back then. I was so immature. I understand that I should have forgiven you. You are right. What Michael did us so much worse. But I have to think about the baby"

"Both of our parents were stuck in toxic relationships for the sake of the children" pointed out Logan

Veronica sighed

"I know"

"Michael said that you had me on a pedastool. Was he right?"

Veronica laughed

"Yes. Kinda. But it's not what you think. I couldn't trust people after the Maddison thing and the sex tape thing. I had a lot of trust issues. No matter what Michael did, the trust issues would come out. If he was being secret with his messages, I would check his phone to discover that he was organising a romantic date for us. If he was home late, I would automatically assume he was doing something wrong. The fool that I was. I stopped listening to my instincts. God knows how long this affairs be going on for"

Logan sighed

"I really did love you" he whispered "seeing you after all these years... "

"I know." Murmured Veronica

"I still don't understand how you can take him back. We literally just exposed their affair. That's been going on for months"

Veronica groaned in frustration

"I know! But it's a two year relationship. We will always be bonded by the baby"

"You don't have to stay with him. Because you're pregnant. That's a shit reason to stay in an unhappy relationship"

"I know... I know"

"The Veronica I knew would be planning revenge right now. Not considering letting him come back. God if we were in high school, he would be duct taped to the flag pole"

Veronica laughed

"Throwing his clothes into a drum and setting them on fire"

"Ok ok but they weren't healthy ways to respond to being hurt. Revenge doesn't take away the pain"

"But it is fun" smiled Logan

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to tell him about the baby. My first concern is my child"

Logan nodded

"But right now. In this very moment. I need burgers"

Logan laughed

"Done"

Logan reached over and squeezed her hand

"What ever happens, the universe seems to have decided that we go through this together. Two tortured souls"

Veronica sighed as she squeezed his hand back.


	6. Chapter5

Logan collapsed on the bed next to Veronica with a contented sigh

"Those burgers were amazing"

"They were. Thank you for shouting room service" said Veronica

Logan smiled. He had seen Veronica's face when she had seen the price

"You are more than welcome. It was worth it to see you eat 2 burgers!"

Veronica swatted him as they laughed

"Oi! I'm eating for two!"

"Well then. I'm surprised it wasn't 4 burgers then" he laughed

Veronica looked at the ceiling as they stopped laughing

"This is really weird" said Logan

"I know." Said Veronica "after all these years. What are the chances"

"No. I meant being in a hotel room with you. Back in College, you would have gone home by now or your father would have called. What would Keith Mars say now?" He asked with a smile

"If he had any idea, he would probably be getting out his shotgun. Not that you would be the target though. Probably Michael's family jewels"

Veronica laughed as Logan winced

Veronica's phone begun to ring, interrupting their moment.

"Shit. It's dad"

Logan held up his hands in defence

"Your father always did have a weird sense of timing"

"Hello Dad" she answered

_"Veronica? Are you ok? Michael called to see if I had heard from you. He's trying to find you. He sounds really concerned"_

Veronica scoffed

"Yep. I'm sure he's really concerned. He hasn't called once. Did he tell you what he did?"

_"No. What the hell did he do?"_

"We caught him in the act. He's been having an affair for months"

_"What! How dare he! How could he?" Bellowed Keith "wait whose 'we'?"_

Veronica took a deep breath

"Logan Echolls"

"_Logan? I didn't know you were in contact..."_

"We weren't. We met down stairs at the bar."

_"That was nice of him to come with you to confirm your suspicions. I'm guessing you got the money shot before you stormed in"_

"Well yeah. About that. I was showing Logan the photos. The girl Michael was cheating on me with. Is Carolyn. Logan's girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend" corrected Logan loudly

_"Holy shit! What the hell? What the hell are the chances?" Asked Keith in disbelief _

_"_I know. It's very bizarre. So much to wrap my head around"

_"Where are you now?" Asked Keith in concern_

"We rented the hotel room next to them. Regrouping of sorts"

_"Veronica... I know you're hurt but jumping into things with Logan..."_

"Oh my god. Dad stop it. It's not like that. We are eating junk food and catching up. Not that"

Logan raised his eyebrows as he snatched one of Veronica's chips and chuckled softly at what Keith could be implying

_"Just be careful and be smart please" begged Keith_

"I will. I will talk to you tomorrow"

_"Give my best to Logan" said Keith_

Veronica sighed as she ended the call

"So how is Keith? Still a fan of mine?" Asked Logan

"Dad is...well dad. He means well"

Logan nodded

"I'm not ready to go home and face reality yet" she said with a sad sigh

The thought of going home to the apartment that she shared with Michael made her sad. She didn't want to have to face all of the photos and memories.

"Stay here tonight" said Logan simply

Veronica went to reject him when he stopped her

"Stay here and I'll go back to my place" he explained

"Or... you could stay..." she suggested

"As wonderful as that sounds. I don't think sex is the answer" said Logan

Veronica smiled

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Stay and share a sundae with me"

"Why Veronica are you asking me to share the 'King Kong' sundae with you?" Asked Logan with a smirk

Logan was referring to the giant sundae that was in the room service menu

"Tempted?" She asked with a smile

"Tempted and swayed. Let's do it"

Veronica laughed as Logan jumped off the bed to order the family sized sundae


End file.
